Perfect life of Chloe Beale
by GoodEnough96
Summary: Chloe and Luke are married for a 2 years now. They have an amazing life, a beautiful house with big garden. Chloe is a music teacher in elementary school near their house and Luke is a police officer. He's spending most of the day at work, but Chloe didn't complain. At least, not until now. Rated M but not every chapter. I'll warn you on the beginning of the chapter .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **I hope you'll like it. If yes, leave comment.**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR SMUT.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

This day Luke was on his shift. It was really long and boring day though. Nothing was happening so he was just sitting in his office and playing some games on his phone. It was 6pm when he received a message with a picture.

From : Babe :*

"I missed you so much today honey : ( "

He ran his finger into the bottom of the screen and saw a picture of his sexy wife. She was wearing a lacy red lingerie and she had a teasing smile on her face.

To : Babe :*

"I missed you to babe. I'll be home in an hour. Wait for me?"

From : Babe:*

" Can't wait to see you tiger! "

He smiled. How he could be so lucky to find a girl like Chloe? She was smart, beautiful, caring. She was everything that Luke would ever wanted. Knowing that Chloe was going to take good care of him when he get back home it was hard to concentrate at work. No matter how hard he tried to focus on boring papers, his mind would keep drifting to what he would be focusing on later.

Suddenly he heard some voices behind his office door. He went outside and he saw his friends talking about something. He went back to his office, took his things and went out. He said goodbye to everyone and head home to his wife.

When he got out of car he saw that Chloe was already back from work as her car was in garage. He open the front door quietly and left his things on the floor. He heard a soft voice coming from kitchen. He took a few steps forward and saw his wife cooking a dinner. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and skinny jeans. He swallowed hard as he stand behind her and he wrapped his muscular arms around his wife waist. She didn't stop cutting vegetables so Luke started to softly kiss her cheek, then he went down to her bare neck. He sucked on her pulse point as she stop her actions and laid her head on his shoulder. He could feel how tense her muscles were so he slide his hand down, from her arms to her belly and started to massage her abdomen. The warmth of his breath steaming over her neck was too much. After few seconds she turned around to face him. Her eyes were full of lust and love.

" Bedroom. Now" She growled into his ear. He didn't have to be told twice. He lifted her off ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Luke kissed her softly in lips. After a second he licked her bottom lip like he was begging for entrance. Chloe's mouth parted and his tongue explored her mouth. She already could feel a familiar bulge poking her thigh. She smiled in his mouth and slide her hand down to his pants. He held her close with one arm as the other caressed her ass. When they reached bedroom, Luke gently laid his wife on bed. She removed her t-shirt while Luke did the same with his hoody and shirt. When he looked at her, his eyes went wide. She didn't wear bra so he could look at her beautiful, perfect, round breasts. His dick was so painfully hard that he couldn't wait longer. He knelt down in front of her and gently reached zipper of her jeans. She lifted her body to help him removed her jeans. Luke stood up and for a moment the two just looked lovingly at each other. He could see that his wife was really tired. He began kissing her, softly at first, then deeper, sucking on her bottom lip, slowly kissing down to her neck and breasts, her nipples were already erect, so he just give them a little bite, pulling them with his teeth.

"I love watching your nipples get hard." Luke growled as he grabbed Chloe right breast in his hand and gently kneaded it earning a moan. He bit down hard on her sensitive nipple again and made her cry out in pure pleasure. Her senses went into overdrive as she threw her head back, eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm going to make you feel even better," he responded to her reaction, as he pulled her panties down her long legs. He did the same with his jeans and boxers. When she looked at him, she whimpered. The wetness in between her legs was almost becoming unbearable as she watched her husband taking off rest of his clothes.

'' Like what you see babe?" he asked teasingly and located himself between her legs.

'' Make love to me'' she whispered and bite his earlobe.

He couldn't wait longer, he took his length in his hand and he guided himself to her entrance slowly letting the tip go in and then pulling out, teasing her even more and making her squirm as he try to lean back. Finally, he began pressing the head of his penis right at her opening, and slowly push his way inside her. They both moaned loudly, Chloe at the fullness of Luke's penis and Luke at the feeling of being completely immersed in his wife. After few seconds that he gave his wife to adjust, he started to slowly thrusting into her. He wanted to be as gently as he possibly could be. With Chloe's ankles crossed behind his thighs, Luke snapped his hips forward into his wife.

"That's it Luke, take your time, be gentle with me" she whispered.

After a minute Chloe released a deafening moan as he kissed her along jawbone before trailing lips down her neck, sucking gently. Chloe closed her eyes, arched her back, moaning louder, holding on to his back, and bit her lower lip.

'' God, you're so beautiful Chlo'' he whimpered as he tried to control his upcoming orgasm. He could feel that she's really close.

'' Jesus Christ Lucas, right there!" she cried when he started hitting her sensitive spot.

She wrapped her legs tighter around his thighs. Luke moved his head so he could look at his wife. Leaning in to kiss her, he slipped his hands down to Chloe's thighs. Grabbing them higher, around his back, he thrusted into her even deeper and harder. Chloe dragged her hands to his neck and pulled him into heated kiss. Luke hit that sensitive spot again inside Chloe, both moaning loudly at this point. Something was happening inside of her that certainly wasn't unwelcome. She needed realise and as Luke hit this spot again and again

'' Ohh fuck Luke! Ohhhhh Lucas!'' she cried out into the room. The feeling of pleasure washing over her as she felt Luke groan and realized himself deep into her. He collapsed onto his wife as they rode out of their orgasms.

Chloe stroke Luke's hair, both of them were dripping with sweat and exhaustion. He lifted his head to look into his wife eyes. Chloe smiled tiredly glancing down at Luke's lips she leaned upwards and kiss him tenderly.

'' I love you so much babe'' Luke breathed out breaking the kiss.

'' I love you too'' Chloe said as she captured his lips in another kiss.

Breaking the kiss Chloe stroked Luke's cheek, feeling that he was still inside her. He lifted himself up to pull out of her and he laid beside on the bed.

'' We should shower honey'' he whispered to her ear.

'' I'm so fucking tired. I mean, I was before but now…'' she said as Luke smiled, pulled her closed to his body and kissed her forehead.

'' Thank God we don't have to work tomorrow'' she whispered and after few minutes they both fall in deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading guys ! I hope you'll enjoy next chapter. And sorry for mistakes, English is not my native language.**

 **(Sadly) I don't own any of the characters!**

 **SMUT WARNING**

Chapter 2

Next morning ,when Chloe woke up she was alone in bed. She heard some noises from kitchen so she stood up, wore one of Luke's favourite t-shirt and head to the kitchen. Luke was standing in front of the cooker. He was wearing black shorts. No t-shirt. Fuck! He was so handsome. And Chloe love everything about him. His short black hair. His green eyes. His dark complexion, his muscular arms and legs. He is an intelligent, smart and funny man. And that's why she loves him so much. She stepped closer, wrapping her hands around his hips.

'' Ohh damn Chloe, you scared me'' he said as he jumped away from the cooker.

'' I didn't know that you can be scared of anything officer'' she said with a teasing smile.

'' I just didn't expect you to wake up so early. I wanted to make you breakfast to bed, but now…'' suddenly he was cut off by kiss.

'' I'm going to take shower, mind coming with me?'' she asked as she started to slowly walk to bathroom. Her hips were moving through the senses.

'' Go, I'll join you in a minute'' He smiled and went back to cooking.

When he finished breakfast, he moved all of the food he made on a tray and he carried it to their bedroom. Then he went to bathroom. When he came in he saw his wife lying in bathtub with closed eyes. He quickly removed his shorts and joined Chloe. Now she was lying between his legs, her back pressed to his chest. She rest her head on his shoulder. He moved his hand's under Chloe's arms and he gently massaged her shoulders.

'' You're so tense babe'' he said after couple of minutes.

'' Yeah, it was pretty stressing week at school'' she replied. Her eyes were still closed as she tried to relax under his touch.

'' You know, I can make you feel more relaxed if you want'' he said and gently kissed her neck.

'' I know babe, but I'm not in the mood. I'm sorry'' she said and moved in the bath so she can get a better look at Luke's face.

'' Is there something that's bothering you lately?" he asked looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

'' No, everything is fine'' she said and look away.

'' Chloe you can tell me, you know that right?''

''Yeah, I know'' she sighed and to left the bathtub. She went with a towel around her naked and wet body to bedroom. Luke immediately went after her. He grabbed his shorts and went to bedroom. Chloe was already dressed but her hair were still wet. She was sitting on the edge of their bed and drying her hair with towel. Luke knelt in front of her.

''What's wrong sweetie?'' he asked as he lift up her chin to look in her eyes.

''Nothing… It just…'' she said but her voice cracked. Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

'' Hey, babe it's okey'' he said as he sat beside her on the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around her lifting her on his laps. She was crying for a few minutes but finally, she calmed down.

'' Wanna tell me what's wrong ? He asked as he wiped tears from her red cheeks.

''I heard the news yesterday. There were a shooting in the mall in Lakeland. One of officers got shot and died in hospital'' she whispered.

'' And you're crying because…?'' he asked.

'' Because my heart stooped before they said what his name was. I was in my car, driving back home to you. Damn Lucas, that could have been you!'' she screamed and stood up trying to not start cry again.

'' Babe…'' he started but was cut off.

'' Don't 'babe' me now! For a minute I thought that was you, because you were the one on shift, not Jesse! I was praying to God and hoping that it's not you Luke!'' she was shouting, her arms waving in different directions.

''Chlo… That was not me, it's okey. We're living in Tampa, we almost don't have any criminals here'' he said and walk closer to her.

'' Jesus Luke… If something will happen to you. I won't handle this on my own…'' she whispered with tears in her eyes.

'' Won't handle what baby?'' he asked carefully.

Chloe sighed and looked deep into her husband green eyes.

''Just… Just don't freak out okey? Don't leave me Luke please'' she said with fear in her eyes.

'' Chloe you scaring me. Just tell me what's going on'' he said looking at her intensively.

''I'm pregnant'' she whispered. Tears flooded down her cheeks.

Luke pulled her immediately into tight hug.

'' Chlo, look at me'' he whispered into her ear. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly in lips.

'' Don't cry love, I'm so fucking happy'' he said and lifted her up off the ground.

'' We are going to have a baby!'' he shouted into the room.

'' You're happy?'' she asked surprised, wrapping her legs around his hips, hands on his neck.

'' Of course I'm happy Chloe! We're going to be parents! We're pregnant!'' He shouted again and started laughing, still holding her in his arms. She pulled his head on her chest, hugging him tightly and smiling. Her heart melted when she heard word 'we'.

'' Why you thought I might leave you?'' He said few minutes later.

'' I don't know… Just…'' she sighed again. He put her down again on the ground. Chloe sat on bed with crossed legs.

'' Come on, tell me'' he said standing in front of the bed.

'' I have this dream. It's keep repeating'' tears filled her eyes again.

'' You not home and I hear a doorbell rang. I open the door and see Jesse, your sergeant and priest. They're sad and have this fucking serious faces. I look at sergeant hands and see that he's holding your badge and documents. I look at Jesse. He have tears in his eyes and he's holding your cup with eagle and stars indicating your police degree. Then they hand me this things and I hear this words…' I'm incredibly sorry for your loss, you're husband Officer Lucas Beale was killed in action'. And I'm waking up, I'm covered in sweat and immediately look at your bed side. And you are sleeping, breathing… You're alive'' she says as tears are falling in her thigs.

'' Sweetie, I'll never leave you. I love you. I'm not going anywhere'' he says and sit beside her. He took her hands in his and looked in her eyes.

'' Good. Because… because if you leave me here… I won't know what to do. I will probably take a lifetime to understand you won't come back to me. And I'll still wait for you to come back home. I'll forget to eat or drink. I'll forget to breathe because I won't have reason to … and this world will be so miserable without you and I'd get so lonely without somebody to lay with me and make me feel better and…'' suddenly she was cut off.

'' Shhh'' Luke said and kissed her softly in lips. '' It's okay. I'm here with you and I'll always be'' he kissed his wife again as he fist her hair with his hand. She slowly leaned on him, until his back hit the mattress. She was sittnig on his laps, hands on both sides of his head. She started to grind on him as kiss became more heated. His hands travelled down from her hair to thighs. Then he lifted her t-shirt. She sat straight and lift her arms up. Luke pulled off her t-shirt and tossed it to the ground. As she leaned down to kiss his neck she felt something poking her inner thigh. She pressed her lips to Luke's and smirked. Her hand landed on his crotch. She could already feel how hard their little friend was.

'' I love you more that you can possibly imagine'' she husked when they eventually broke because lack of air. She locked their lips again, urging Luke's mouth open with her warm tongue. They both explored their mouths until they were out of air. Chloe broke kiss and winked before lifting herself up. She reached to Luke's shorts pulling them off. She smirked when she saw how big his erection was.

'' Wow. If I can do this only with kissing your mouth, let's see what will happen now'' she took his shift in her hand and started to slowly pounding up and down. She didn't brake eye contact as she took a deep breath and lowered herself slowly taking his shaft into her mouth. She immediately could see Luke's reaction. He gasped loudly and gripped her hair in both hands. He was trying hard not to thrust himself deeper into her warm, willing and capable throat as he didn't want to hurt her. He know that eventually she will take all his length into her mouth. He gripped her hair stronger, when she started moving her head up and down faster. She was trying to fit his whole length in her mouth so she slowed down a little bit to relax her throat. After few seconds she pressed his rod to back of her throat once, twice and with third try she finally fit all of him. Luke moaned loudly at the feeling, his eyes shut closed.

'' Holy shit Chloe!'' he cried in pleasure and started to thrust himself into her mouth searching for her warm tongue. She put her arms on Luke's laps to stop him in case he go too far.

'' Fuck I'm going to come babe'' he warned her but to his surprise she didn't stop, she only started sucking him faster and harder. Few seconds later he was moaning and repeating Chloe's name as he came hard in her mouth. She swallowed everything and lift herself up so she could face him.

'' Did you like it?'' she smirked and licked her lips.

'' I loved it babe'' he said still recovering from orgasm.

'' Good, because now we're going for some shopping honey. Get ready!'' she said as she walked to bathroom.

'' Ohh shit Chloe, that's why you gave me one of best blow jobs ever? To drag me for shopping?'' he sighed in disappointment.

''Not only because of it. I wanted to pleasure you babe'' she smirked again and smiled teasingly.

'' You're little devil you know?''

" Yeahh I know. But you love me anyway'' she pecked his lips and went back to bathroom to change her clothes.

'' Yeah, I love you but first, you're going to eat breakfast!''


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading! Enjoy next chapter !**

 **NO SMUT HERE, JUST SOME TEASING**

Chapter 3

''Comee on babe, we're here for hours'' Luke said but for him it was more like years. His hands was full of bags with clothes.

'' Just one more shop Luke'' she replied but didn't even bother to look at him. She was looking at some dresses.

'' No, come on. Last shop was like 2 hours ago!'' he frowned. He wasn't angry. He was just tired but his wife seemed to still have a lot of energy.

'' Don't be grumpy. I'll reward you later'' she winked and went to changing room with dress which she picked seconds ago. 'Hmm reward' Luke thought and walked after her. He opened the door of small changing room and saw his wife only in her underwear. He slither himself and stand behind his wife.

'' What the.. Luke what are you doing?!'' she whispered surprised because she didn't notice when he came in.

'' You said you'll reward me. And I want you here and now'' he gasped in her ear and he cupped her breasts in his hands.

'' Luke, we can't do it here. Jesus we had sex like 4 hours ago. You're horny all the time? She said as she turned on to face him.

'' Yes, I am Mrs. Beale'' he husked and kissed her hard. His hands travelled to her ass.

'' How old are you? 15? We can't have sex every time you see me naked. Actually I'm not even fully naked…'' she said while trying to push him off of herself.

'' Ohh come on babe'' he said and the same time sucked at her pulse point.

'' Luke just get out'' she said and he leaned back immediately. He looked at her, a little surprised. She never refused to have sex with him, even in places like this. He turned and opened door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 'Maybe she changed her mind' a thought crossed his mind and he turned to her quickly.

'' Will you help me with zipper?'' she asked and started to putting a dress on. She turned and he slowly zipped her dress.

'' How do I look?'' she asked with a smile looking at his reflection in mirror.

''Beautiful, like always'' he said and returned smile.

'' Okay, so open the zipper and get out'' she smirked.

'' Well… I'm sure everyone is thinking that we're having sex here anyway. We're here like a 15 minutes…'' he said as he opened the zipper.

'' But we did not have sex here babe'' she smiled and put her jeans on.

'' But we still can if you want to'' he smirked.

'' But I don't want to'' she replied as she put her shirt on.

'' Jesus Chloe… Button up. I'm the only one who can admire your boobs. And why I even agreed for you to buy this shirt? It's showing way too much'' He said as he buttoned the last button on her shirt.

'' Someone is jealous?'' she teased with smile.

'' Yes Mrs. Beale. You're my wife and I'm fucking jealous. And now buy that dress so we can finally go home. I'm starving'' he said and left the changing room.

'' Luke!'' she called him once more.

''What again?'' he asked.

'' Jesse and Beca are coming over tonight. We need to do grocery before we head home'' she said and go to the counter. ' Great. No sex today' he sighed and waited for his wife to join him.

2 hours later, they finally came back home. Their car was full of bags with clothes, food and other stuff. When they manage to carry everything into house, Chloe lay down on couch in living room. Luke was in the kitchen but their kitchen was open to living room.

'' Babe you're okay?'' he asked little bit worried.

'' Mhmm'' she hummed in response. Luke walked closer and knelt beside the couch.

'' You're sure? You're really pale babe'' he said and touched her forehead with his palm.

'' You're forehead is warm babe. You have a fever?'' he asked worried.

'' Luke I'm okay. I'm pregnant, it's normal that my temperature is higher than normal. I just…'' suddenly she jumped off the couch and run to bathroom. She knelt in front of toilet and started to throwing up. Luke stood above her and took her hair off her face. It lasted 2 minutes, before her stomach calmed down. She tried to stand up, but failed and she fell on the ground beside toilet.

'' I'm so dizzy Luke'' she whispered.

'' Shh it's okay. I got you. You need to rest a little bit'' he said as he lift her up and laid her in their bed. He took off her clothes and changed them into sweetpants and t-shirt. Next, he covered her body with blanket.

'' Get some sleep sweetie. I'll make something to eat'' he said and kissed her forehead. He went back to kitchen and unpack all of bags. Then he made some pasta and after almost 2 hours he was done. He walked quietly into bedroom and knelt beside bed. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and gently kissed her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

'' Feeling better sweetie?'' he asked and smiled.

'' Lot better when you're here'' she said and Luke leaned forward to kiss her again. This time in lips. The kiss was soft, full of care and love. When they broke apart for some air Chloe lifted her body up and sit on the bed.

'' I'm starving'' she moaned and combed her hair with a hand.

''I made some pasta. I know you love it'' he said and helped her get up.

When they finished eating they moved to lay on couch. Chloe snuggled her head in Luke's neck and wrapped her arm around his waist. After few minutes of cuddling, she lifted her head to look at Luke.

'' You think we should tell people?''

'' About pregnancy?''

'' Mhmm''

" I think we should wait. Ohh and when you were sleeping I called the doctor and made appointment on Monday morning. I'll change my shift to be there with you'' he said as he gently rubbed her hip.

'' You're amazing honey, you know?'' she said and kissed him in the corner of his mouth.

''Mhmmm'' he moaned and licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. Chloe's lips parted and their tongues started to massaging themselves. He flipped them, so now he was laying on his wife. He spread her legs wider and positioned between them making the kiss more intense.

'' You're doing this again'' she gasped between kisses.

'' Right, sorry babe. I just can't stop'' he said when he pulled away.

''I'll go change, Jesse and Becs will be here soon'' she said and flipped them again. She stood up and went to bedroom.

'' Fuck, she'll be the death of me'' he sighed and lay back down on couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Here chapter 4, Hope you'll enjoy reading! NO SMUT HERE, just some drama!**

 **Feel free to review, I want to know what you guys think about this story !**

Chapter 4

Chloe and Luke spend a nice evening with their friends Jesse and Beca. Chloe knew Beca from college, both girls attended to Barden University. Chloe had a major in Music and Choreography and Beca had her major in English Literature. They met on one of college parties and became a really close friends. Then Chloe and Luke met, they got engaged and got married. Month later they all were on Beca's and Jesse's wedding. Jesse got a job on the same degree as Lucas.

''So you guys heard about this policeman shot in Lakeland yesterday?'' Jesse asked as he got a sip of beer. Luke felt like Chloe's body suddenly went tense so he pulled her closer and hold tighter.

'' Yeah, Chloe said something about it'' Luke sighed.

'' What exactly happened there?'' he asked after few seconds of silence.

'' You remember that guy who broke a leg on this surviving camp thing?'' Jesse asked.

'' Yeah, his name was Noah right? Poor guy, that looked really bad''

'' Well… That was him yesterday'' Jesse sighed.

'' No way! Damn… I liked this guy''

'' Yeah, me too. Anyway. They got a call from mall that some weird looking boys are accosting people. So they sent there Noah and other policeman. When this boys saw them, they started running, but one of them slipped and fall. Noah caught him but boy had a gun. He shot, bullet hit his chest. Ambulance took him to hospital, but he didn't make it. He died during surgery'' Jesse said and took another sip of beer.

'' God that's awful. I can't even imagine you guys in situation where…" Beca said but was quickly cut off by Chloe. Women jumped off couch and run to bathroom with tears in her eyes and hand on her mouth.

'' I'll go'' Beca said and looked at Luke. He nodded and took a big sip of beer.

'' Chlo?" Beca said as she entered bathroom. She saw her best friend kneeling above toilet. She quickly ran to her and held her hair off her face. She started to rub circles on Chloe's back. When she finally ended, she collapsed onto ground. She started breathing heavily and crying which didn't help her. Beca was little surprised but she knelt beside her friend and hugged her tight.

'' Shh Chloe, it's okay'' she was trying to calm her down.

'' I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that about our boys'' she added but it didn't help either. She tried to say nice things but nothing helped. Chloe was still crying and she started to have problems with breathing.

'' Fuck Chloe, you need to calm down'' Beca said calmly as she started to panic.

'' Lukee! Come here quickly !'' Beca shouted and Luke immediately was in bathroom.

'' What's happening?! I thought she only have nausea!'' he said and knelt in front of girls.

'' I think she's having a panic attack Luke. She can hardly breath and I can't calm her down''

'' Baby look at me, please'' Luke said with fear in his eyes.

'' Chloe honey please, calm down. Everything is alright''. They were saying things like that for 2 or 3 more minutes but no answer.

'' Jesse, call the ambulance! Now!" Luke finally shout as he saw that he can't help his wife. Her face was white, her eyes red, her cheeks wet because of tears. She almost couldn't breathe. After ten minutes, which for them was like ten years, they heard ambulance and suddenly two paramedics entered the bathroom with Jesse behind them.

'' Please, make a space'' one of them said as both of them knelt beside Chloe.

''What happened ?'' paramedic asked.

'' I think she's having panic attack'' Luke said immediately.

'' Is this happened before?'' paramedic asked again.

'' No, no it never happened before'' Luke said.

'' What's her name?

'' Chloe, Chloe Beale'' Luke answered.

'' Okey Chloe, my name is Dave. I'll give you injection now. It will help you calm down so don't worry'' Dave said and he pulled a big syringe with some fluid inside from his red bag.

'' Wait, wait'' Luke shouted and everyone looked at him surprised.

'' She's pregnant!''

'' Good to know, because in that case we can't give it to her. We have to take her to hospital'' Dave said and second paramedic hand him breathing apparatus.

'' Hey Chloe, look at me. You need to pull it to your mouth, it'll help you breath'' Dave said calmly. Chloe responded for the first time in 20 minutes. She pushed tube into her mouth and tried to take deep breaths.

'' That's it, you're doing great girl. Now I'll help you get up. Hold onto me'' Dave said and lifted Chloe up off the ground. Dave walked out with Chloe in his hands to ambulance and laid her down on stretcher.

'' Can I go with her? Please?'' Luke begged.

'' Yeah man, come in'' Dave said.

Luke went inside and sat beside his wife. He took her hand into his and kissed it softly. With second hand he pulled hair from her face.

'' It's okay baby, don't worry. I'm not leaving you'' he said. When Chloe heard him saying these words, she lightly squeezed his hand and then everything went black.

'' Holy shit Beca! What the fuck just happened?!" Jesse said loudly and looked at his wife.

'' She started to throw up, so I hold her hair and tried to comfort her. But then she stopped and started crying hard and she couldn't breathe properly… Fuck Jesse!'' she said with worry in her voice. Man immediately pulled her in hug.

'' She's pregnant, what if something bad will happen with baby?'' she said with tears in her eyes.

'' Ohh shut up Becs. You know everything is going to be fine. She just had panic attack. She's probably okay by now.'' He said as he tried to calm her down.

'' Can we go to the hospital Jess?" she asked.

'' Of course. Come on, let's go'' he said and they went to the car and went to hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading. NO SMUT HERE! Enjoy reading**

Chapter 5

It was all quiet when Chloe woke up. Well, as quiet as a hospital ward can be. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The brightness of the room made her sight blurring so she closed them. She opened them again and look around. She was lying in a room with white walls. She felt someone squeezing her hand. She look at her hand and saw Luke. He was kissing her palm. When she squeezed his hand in response, he immediately looked at her.

'' Hey babe, how do you feel?'' he asked worried. He stroke her cheek with free hand.

'' My chest hurts'' she whispered.

'' Wait, I'll go get a doctor'' he said and immediately went out of room. When he was looking for doctor who was taking care of his wife he met Jesse and Beca on corridor.

'' Luke!'' Beca said loudly enough for him to hear.

'' Luke how is she?'' Jesse said.

'' She just woke up, I'm looking for a dr. Neal. He absorbed her to the ward'' He said irritated that he can't find him.

'' Go to Chloe, we'll go find him and say that she woke up'' Jesse said and patted his friend shoulder.

'' Thanks guys'' he responded and went back to his wife.

'' Baby'' he said and sat on side of her bed. One hand was on her belly and second was touching lightly her cheek. Chloe opened her eyes and they stay like that for few seconds, just looking into each other eyes.

'' You scared the shit out of me'' he said and gently pressed his lips to Chloe's.

'' I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand this topic and…'' she whispered but was cut off by doctor entering the room.

'' Hello Mrs. And Mr. Beale. I'm doctor Neal and I'm taking care of you. I'm glad you woke up because we need to talk about something'' he said and put his glasses on his nose.

'' Something's wrong with the baby?'' Chloe asked immediately with fear in eyes and she sat up on bed. Luke squeezed her hand to comfort her.

'' No, no your baby is healthy, it's 14 week. Everything with the pregnancy is alright. But we ran some tests when you were sleeping. You have very low blood pressure, you knew about it?'' he asked.

'' No, I never had problem with that'' she answered and moved closer to Luke. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

'' Well, it's not something that can be dangerous for your pregnancy but I suggest you to make your blood test every month, starting from now. If your blood pressure will be too low, you might collapse or lost your consciousness. And that can be dangerous for your baby. But as for now, everything is alright. You can leave now, I already know that your chest hurts but we can't do anything about it. Of course you can stay here but there is no need for that. You had problem with your breathing, that's why you feel pain in chest. I believe it'll be gone in day or two. And now, be careful, eat regular and do not panic again, lady!'' he said with a smile. He left room and pair was sitting for few minutes in silence. Luke was pressing Chloe's body closer to him.

'' I want to go home'' she said after long silence.

'' Of course babe'' he said and stood up. He helped her to put her clothes on and went out on corridor. When Chloe was walking across the hall someone hugged her tight from behind.

'' Jesus Chlo! You bitch, you scared the hell out of me!'' Beca said and Chloe faced her. She pulled her in a hug.

'' I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me'' she said with sadness in her voice.

'' Hey Chloe, we're glad you okay. Ohh and congratulations for future parents!'' Jesse said and hugged her.

'' Thanks guys'' she said when they were done hugging.

'' Luke, I'm really tired'' she sighed and he leaned her body on him.

'' I'm taking you home babe'' he whispered to her ear and lifted her up from the ground.

'' We'll drive you, you came here by ambulance remember?'' Jesse said and they all went to his and Beca's car.

When they got out of car, Luke lead his wife to the front door. He opened them and lifted Chloe up in bridal style. She was very tired and it was almost midnight. She wrapped her arms around Luke's neck.

'' Babe, you want take shower before we go to bed?'' Luke asked.

'' Mhmm'' she hummed.

'' Okay, I'll pour water to tub and you take your clothes off'' he said and disappeared behind bathroom door. Chloe sluggishly took off her shirt and jeans. Then Luke came back and lead her to bathroom. He pulled her hair in messy ponytail. When she stopped in front of tub, Luke slowly unhooked Chloe's bra and tossed it to floor. Then, he stood behind her and also slowly, he pulled down her panties. She rest her head on his shoulder as he pulled his hands on his wife hips to help her get into the tub. Chloe moaned when she got into warm water with some fruity oil in it.

'' Relax a little bit babe, I'll be back in a minute'' he said, kissed her forehead and went out to bedroom. Chloe closed her eyes and laid without moving enjoying the silence and warm water. After few minutes Luke came back. He was wearing shorts and t-shirt. He put clean clothes for Chloe on hair and knelt beside tub. He took a sponge and soap and gently started to rub circles on her neck, then shoulders and skin between her breasts. She moaned again.

'' Feels good?'' he smirked and continued his movements.

'' So good, I don't know why my muscles are so tense all the time'' she sighed and lazily opened her eyes looking into Luke's green ones.

'' You're working too much. You work overtime. I know you love these kids but you should chill out a little bit alright?'' he said and washed all the soap from her body.

'' Come here, I'll get you to bed'' he said and helped her stand up. He took towel and dried her body carefully. Then he helped her with her pajamas and took her to bed.

'' You know that I can walk right? You don't have to take me everywhere on your hands Luke'' she frowned as she got comfortable under covers.

'' I know. I just don't want you to get hurt'' he sighed as he laid beside her.

'' I won't get hurt by walking to my own bed Luke. I'll be okay. As long as we are together'' she said and kissed him passionately.

'' Now, we're going to sleep. I'm exhausted'' she sighed and wrapped her arms around her husband waist and laid her head on his chest.

'' I love you Chloe'' he whispered and kissed top of her hair.

'' I love you too Lucas, goodnight'' she said in response.

'' Goodnight babe''


	6. Chapter 6

**SMUT WARNING! Enjoy reading and feel free to review !**

 **Have a good day !**

Chapter 6

Next morning Luke woke up to one of the most beautiful sights he could ever imagine. His wife was sleeping beside him. Her hair were messy, her mouth were partly opened but even with that, she was the most beautiful women in his whole world. He laid on his right side and he was watching her closely.

'' Stop staring, I can't sleep'' she mumbled and opened her eyes.

'' You're so beautiful Chlo'' he whispered still looking at her.

'' Ohh stop, I'm going to blush'' she joked and lifted herself up, on her elbow. She leaned closer and pressed her lips to his. They were like that for a few seconds but Chloe broke the kiss.

'' I'm hungry'' Luke growled.

'' So get up and make breakfast because I'm staying here all day'' she said and made comfortable under covers.

'' No babe, I'm starving'' he husked.

'' So move your ass and make something to eat!''

'' Ohh fuck Chloe, sometimes you act like such a blondie… I'm hungry for your body, you lips, your boobs'' he said and pressed his chest to Chloe's.

''Ohh you mean you missed this?'' she said and flipped them over. Now she was straddling his hips, hands on both sides of his head. He pulled her neck down and kissed her hard. She licked his bottom lip and his mouth parted. Their tongues were fighting for dominance. After few seconds Chloe felt something poking her already wet core. She smirked into his mouth and put her hand on bulge in his shorts. When Luke felt her touch he moaned into her mouth. She squeezed him gently and smirked again. The kiss was getting more and more heated when Chloe slipped her hand under Luke shorts. She started to massage his penis, never stop kissing him hard.

'' Wait'' he husked and carefully flipped them around on bed.

'' I want to take care of you today, your muscles are too tense babe'' he whispered and kissed her lips. His mouth travelled to her neck. He sucked on her pulse point. He started biting her and then licking bit point. She pressed his head closer. Her breathing was already heavy. Luke's mouth travelled from her neck to collarbone. He bit it gently.

'' Definitely too much clothes'' he whispered as he bit her earlobe. She yelped and arched her back a little bit to help him remove her t-shirt. He pulled it off and tossed to ground beside bed. He sat on her laps and looked at her lovingly. His eyes went wide when he looked at her boobs. Chloe loved this face. He acted like he was fifteen years old and see boobs for the first time. She lightly squeezed his thigh to let him know that she need him. Now. Luke leaned and kissed her again. His mouth travelled to her neck, then collarbone and between her breasts. When she felt his mouth on her erect nipple she gasped loudly. He didn't waste much time and bit her nipple, then he made circles around it with his tongue. He did the same with second boob.

'' Fuck yes Lucas'' she cried out of pleasure. He smirked and went down. He kissed and bit her stomach when he got to line of her sweetpants. He looked up at Chloe. Her eyes were squeezed shut, lips parted and she was breathing heavily. He smiled and slowly pulled off her pants. He tossed them beside her t-shirt. He kissed her inner thigh then her stomach gradually skipping the spot where she needed him the most.

'' Lukee" she whined.

'' Yes babe?'' he asked teasingly.

'' I need you'' she frowned.

'' You need me to do what?'' he still teased her.

'' I need you to fuck me!'' she screamed and looked right in his green eyes.

'' Baby, our neighbors will not appreciate their waking up…'' he whispered.

'' Shut up and fuck me'' he whined again.

He didn't need to be told twice. He licked her wet slick folds. To get better access he threw her legs on his shoulders. She moaned loudly and fisted his hair trying to pull him closer to her core.

'' Jesus, you're so impatient'' he said and started eating her out, at times biting and pinching gently her clit. She arched her back moaning loudly.

'' Fuckkk Lukee… I.. I'm.. I'm soo c..closee'' she moaned and clenched her thighs around his head. When he felt that in few seconds she will come, he suddenly pulled out his head and lifted himself to her mouth.

'' Whatt t… the fu…fuckkk Lukee'' she cried out at sudden empty feeling.

''I just wanted you to taste yourself'' he husked and put his tongue into her mouth. Without any warning he put two fingers into her throbbing core. She cried out in sudden pleasure.

'' Fuck Luke.. Faster'' she whined and pierced her nails into his back. He added a third finger and she started moving her hips up and down riding his fingers.

'' Luke I'm so close!'' she cried out but then again… Luke pulled his fingers out of her.

'' Nooo Luke you fucking tease!'' she shouted upset. Suddenly she felt pain in her core and shout even louder opening her eyes wide. Without any warning Luke put in his huge erected penis into her. He didn't get her time to adjust, he immediately started thrusting hard into her. She cried out when pain changed into pure pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he thrusted deeper.

'' Fuck Lukeee. Harder! Faster!'' she was almost crying of all mixed feelings inside of her. She was mad at him but insanely happy the same time. 'Damn you hormones!' she thought. Luke was pulling in and out faster and faster when he felt Chloe's walls started clenching around his dick. At some point, her walls squeezed him so tight that he couldn't move and he gushed his whole load deep inside his wife. She was screaming really loud in pleasure. When her screams finished he collapsed on her body. They both were breathing heavily, not saying anything. It took them few minutes to recovered from their highs.

'' That. Was. Fucking. Amazing.'' she said still trying to calm down her breathing.

'' Well… You're welcome'' Luke said and lifted himself up and kissed her nose. Then he stood up and pulled up his shorts.

'' Wait, where are you going?'' she asked surprised.

'' I'm going to make a breakfast babe'' he answered.

''You're living me like that? I thought that maybe I can reward you and give you a mind blowing orgasm again?'' she smirked teasingly.

'' Well, I'm very hungry so we can eat now and you can reward me later'' he said.

'' Ohh.. You don't want me?'' She said with pout on her face.

'' Of course I want you baby''

'' Luke?''

'' Yes baby?

'' You just fucked me so good that I can't even move''


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

''So you guys want to know what you're having?'' dr. Posen asked.

'' Yes, we want to know'' Chloe said and Luke squeezed her hand.

'' Let's see what do we have here'' doctor said and looked closely at monitor.

'' Congratulations! You're going to have a baby boy!'' she said with a smile.

'' A boy?! That's amazing Chloe!'' Luke squeaked like a little girl and both girls started laughing.

'' Yes babe, we're having a son'' Chloe replied and Luke leaned to kiss her.

'' Well, I'll give you some time alone now. I'll be back in a minute'' doctor Posen said and walked out of room.

'' Oh my God, I'm so happy baby'' Luke said and hugged his wife tight.

'' Luke, you're going to dirty your shirt!'' Chloe said but it was too late. Luke leaned back and his shirt was wet with gel.

'' Oh shit, that's my favorite shirt!'' he said, took paper from shelf and started to washing his shirt.

'' I told you…'' Chloe said as she cleaned off a gel from her already swelling belly. When she was done, she got up from bed and sat on the chair beside her husband.

'' I'm so happy baby'' Luke said and kissed his wife passionately.

'' Yeah, I'm happy too'' she answered between kisses. Then the door opened and doctor Posen walked in. She took a sit behind her desk and laid some papers on it.

'' Okay, so once more, congratulations. I have a ultrasound here, it's on CD. There is also a file with your little boy heartbeat. Now I want you to listen both. Your blood pressure is okay. For now. And we do not want to change it so you should rest. And by saying rest I mean rest a lot. I suggest you too already took a maternity leave. Where do you work?'' doctor asked.

'' I'm teacher in elementary school'' Chloe answered sadly.

'' I'm sorry, but it can be dangerous for you to work. You can't stress and I think it's not impossible with small kids. I know it will be hard to be at home for 4 months but believe me. It will be worth it. When you guys see this little boy in your arms… It's worth it Chloe. I need you to be careful. I can't say it's high risk pregnancy but we don't want to tempt faith. You know what I mean?''

'' Yes, I understand. It's just going to be hard to leave my little kids alone in the middle of school year'' she said with tears in her eyes. Luke pulled her into hug and gently rubbed circles on her back.

'' You won't leave them alone, there are a lot of teachers in schools, someone will have to replace you'' dr. Posen said with smile. Chloe sighed and wipe tears from her cheeks.

'' Okay, here you have a prescription, you need to take this pills twice a day. Let's say in the morning and in the evening. And I'll also give you some vitamins which will be good for baby and you. You'll be okay, I can already say you're strong girl Chloe'' She said smiling and got up to walked them out of room.

Drive back home was weird. Normally, they were talking about stuff, their jobs or Chloe would sing some songs. But this time she was quiet. She was looking through window. When Luke pulled over to their driveway Chloe silently opened the car door and went home. Luke took a shopping bags from back seat and head home too. He put bags on kitchen table and heard sniffing. He walked in to their bedroom and saw his wife laying on bed, curled up. He laid beside her, pressing his chest to her back. He wrapped his hand around her belly and kissed side of her head.

'' Baby, you're way too beautiful to cry'' he said and pulled her closer.

'' I don't want to leave so soon Luke. I wanted to work to 6 or 7 month.'' She suddenly turned around to face him. Her eyes were red and cheeks puffy from crying.

'' We need money Luke and I won't be paid if I leave now, because it's too soon'' she said and burst into tears again. Luke pulled her body closer to him and hugged her tight. After couple of minutes she finally calmed down.

'' Chloe, look at me'' Luke said and gently lift her chin up.

'' We can afford having baby only with my payment. Don't cry love, we'll be alright'' he said and gently pressed his lips to Chloe's.

'' I don't know what I would do without you Lucas'' she said and kissed him back.

''It's okay. I love you. You'll be okay'' Luke said.

'' Can I at least work to the end of this month? It's only two and half a week. I could prepare kids for my leave'' she asked and looked at her husband face. He was thinking.

'' I promise I'll be careful'' she said after few seconds of silence.

'' Okay, but if you won't feel well, I'm immediately taking you to doctor'' he threated.

'' I love you!'' she squeaked happily and pulled into another kiss.

'' Now, take a nap and I'll make dinner'' Luke said and kissed her in top of her head.

Next day Chloe had only 4 lessons so she decided to go and talk with principal. She already finished her work for today and she went to teacher's room.

'' Hey you, how do you feel? You didn't call me yesterday'' Beca asked and kissed her in cheek.

'' Good, just little bit tired'' she answered and sit beside the table.

'' How was your doctor's appointment?'' Beca asked and sat on the other edge of table drinking her coffee and looking at some papers.

'' It went well'' Chloe said and put a fake smile on her face.

''Chlo… I know you. What's wrong? Something with baby?'' Beca asked worried and moved to chair next to Chloe's.

'' No, no everything is okay…'' Chloe said immediately.

'' With baby'' she added after few seconds.

'' What do you mean?'' Beca asked and put her hand on her best friend knee.

'' I have too high blood pressure and doctor said that I should already take a maternity leave'' Chloe said and tears filled her eyes.

'' Hey don't cry honey'' Beca said and pulled her in a hug. She didn't care that few other teachers noticed this and started whispering to each other.

'' Chloe, you and baby are the most important now. You should rest if that's what you need to do to be safe okay?'' Beca said and looked into Chloe's blue eyes.

'' I know it's stupid Becs… But I love this kids so much… I don't want to leave them so soon, I don't want to be at home alone all the time. You know me, I can't sit and do nothing. Luke's working extra hours, my and his parents are in another state…'' and then her voice cracked and she burst into tears. More teachers noticed that and looked oddly at them.

'' Is she okay''? One of them, Mrs. Conrad, mouthed to Beca. Beca nodded and kept holding and rubbing her back until she calmed down.

'' Honey, I know it will be hard but you're strong. I know you'll do anything for this baby. You'll be okay'' Beca said and wiped tears from Chloe's wet cheeks.

'' I need to talk to principal'' Chloe sighed and wiped her face with tissue which Beca handed her.

'' You want me to go with you? I already finished my lessons'' Beca asked and smiled.

'' No, go home to Jesse'' she answered but her insides were screaming for help.

'' Jesse is on shift today, I'll go with you'' Beca said and took all her papers from table.

'' Let's go Chlo'' she added when she was done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy and feel free to leave some comments! And sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter 8

Beca and Chloe were walking to principal office. When they finally reached it, secretary said that they need to wait. She also complement Chloe and said that she looks beautiful with a pregnant belly. Chloe didn't say anything, but smiled politely at her. Beca sat on a chair and Chloe was walking back and forth across the room.

'' Chloe, sit your ass on chair or I will help you'' Beca said firmly.

She wasn't mad or something. She was just worried. She knew that Chloe is really nervous about this talk with principal but in the same time she knew that her friend can't be stressing herself out. But Chloe didn't react to her comment. She was still walking and rubbing small circles on top of her belly. Then, suddenly doors opened and a principal appeared on corridor.

'' Oh Chloe, good to see you. I wanted to talk to you actually, you have a minute now?'' Mr. Fischer asked and smiled politely.

'' Umm, yes, of course'' Chloe mumbled and looked at Beca with look 'wait for me here'. Beca nodded and smiled trying to calm her a little bit.

'' Okay Chloe, take a sit'' Mr. Fischer said and sat on the other side of his desk. Chloe sat and nervously started to playing with her wedding ring on finger.

'' You're okay?'' he asked as he looked at her.

'' Umm, yes, I'm fine'' she said with a fake smile.

'' I wanted to talked with you about your pregnancy'' he started.

'' How long you want to work?'' he asked and opened a file with Chloe's surname.

'' Well, I'm in fourth month and I wanted to work till sixth or seventh…'' Chloe said but was cut off by Mr. Fischer.

'' That's great, because to be honest, when you told me about your pregnancy I started looking for someone for replacement. And I found a teacher but he will be available not sooner than in 2 months'' he said with a smile and relieve on his face.

'' Well, about that…'' Chloe said and looked at him with fear.

'' I need to already take a maternity leave, my doctor said I can't work'' she said trying to stop tears which already filled her eyes.

'' Ohh, I'm sorry, if something's wrong with pregnancy?'' he asked concerned.

'' No, thank God, everything is fine with baby. It's more about me''

'' I understand. Of course, if you need to, take it now'' he said and wrote something in files.

'' Is there any possibility that I'll be able to come back here?'' Chloe asked after few seconds.

'' Of course Chloe! You are one of our best teachers, kids loves you. There will be always place for you'' they both stood up and Mr. Fischer walked Chloe to doors.

'' Take care Chloe and come back to us quickly'' he said and hugged her friendly.

'' Thank you principal'' she said and walked out.

Beca was waiting outside and when she saw her best friend walking out of office she quickly stood up and walked to her.

'' And how it went?'' she asked and rubbed her shoulder.

'' Good, I think'' Chloe said. Beca could clearly see that Chloe is really upset about everything that was going on with her.

'' Okay, so take your things and we'll go home'' Beca said and lead Chloe back to teacher's room.

'' Wait, you're going with me?'' Chloe asked confused.

''Yes, I'm not leaving you alone today'' Beca answered and smiled to her friend.

When they finally drove back to Chloe's home they both went to kitchen to cook something.

'' Ohh Jesus, I'm starving for something sweet!'' Chloe grumbled.

'' You can't wait 10 minutes? That's when dinner will be ready'' Beca sighed. Chloe went very moody since they left work.

'' Yes, I can. But why? I can eat something sweet now and in 10 minutes I can eat dinner'' Chloe said with serious face.

'' You will throw up Chloe'' Beca muttered but she didn't listened her. She reached a chocolate bar from kitchen shelf and sit on a couch. She opened it and took a bite.

'' Ohh God, that's so good'' she moaned, closed her eyes and leaned back on couch.

Beca prepared dinner and set the table. They ate and after cleaning they decided that they'll watch a movie.

'' Okay, what do you want to watch'' Beca asked and looked through a list of movies.

'' Drama?'' Chloe answered.

'' Okay, I suggest 'Dial a prayer'. I heard it's good'' Beca said.

They both get comfy under blanket and started watching movie. After couple of minutes Beca rest her head on Chloe's shoulder and started snoring.

'' Becs'' Chloe whispered but with no response.

'' Beca!'' she screamed and Beca was on her feet in one second.

'' What? What happened?! You're okay? You're in labor?!'' Beca screamed and started panicking.

'' Jesus Beca chill out! You felt asleep and I just wanted to wake you up'' Chloe said innocently.

'' Fuck Chloe. I almost shit myself '' Beca muttered, sat back on the couch and put her head in her hands.

''I'm sorry, I didn't wanted to scare you'' Chloe said quietly.

'' Ohh come on Chlo, don't cry. It's okay'' Beca said and hugged her friend.

'' Becs?'' Chloe asked after few seconds.

'' Yes?''

'' I'm hungry''

'' Jesus Christ! Again?'' Beca asked shocked.

'' Well I'm pregnant you know? I ate for two now'' Chloe said.

'' I know but God… How much you can eat girl!?'' Beca said and laughed. She walked to kitchen and took a box of ice cream and two spoons.

'' Ohh Becs, you're the best!'' Chloe squeaked and opened box. They started eating and watching some commercials at TV.

'' Becs?'' Chloe asked after few minutes.

'' Hmm?'' she mumbled.

'' What about you and Jesse?''

'' What do you mean?'' Beca asked because she didn't understand.

'' You guys want to have kids? I mean I know you want but Jesse?'' Chloe asked and put a spoon into her mouth. Beca sighted and stopped eating.

'' I don't know'' she said after few seconds. Chloe didn't said anything, she was waiting for Beca to continue.

''We were talking about that and we decided that we want to give it a try. And we are trying like for a half of year… And nothing…'' Beca said and looked at TV.

'' Maybe you need to make some tests?'' Chloe asked carefully.

'' Yeah, maybe'' Beca said and looked at her friend.

'' I'm afraid that we won't have kids Chloe… We're trying for so long…'' Beca whispered and Chloe immediately pulled her into hug.

'' It's going to be okay Becs. You'll get pregnant, I know you will honey'' Chloe said trying to comfort her friend. Suddenly girls heard how someone is turning a key in the doors and next they heard someone's talking. Luke and Jesse finished their shift and came back to Luke's house because they knew Beca will be there.

''Hey girls! Babe, how do you feel?'' Luke said and kissed Chloe.

''We're good'' Chloe kissed back and rest her hand on belly.

''I was asking you and Beca, not just you, but whatever…'' Luke said and Chloe slapped him playfully in his arm.

'' Hey Becs, we're heading home?'' Jesse asked and smiled at his wife.

'' Yeah, we should, I'm tired'' Beca answered and stood up.

'' See you at work Chlo, nice to see you Luke'' Beca said, kissed both, took her purse and walked out of their house leaving a little confused friends.

'' Something happened to her Chloe?'' Jesse asked shocked by his wife behave.

'' I think you should talk with her Jess'' she said and looked at him with sad expression on her face.

'' Umm… Okay. Bye guys'' Jesse said and quickly walked out.

'' What's wrong babe?'' Luke asked as they sat down on a couch.

'' Nothing, she's just …. Dealing with something. But she'll be okay'' Chloe said and smiled slightly.

'' So how was your day?'' Luke asked another question and head to kitchen. He took his part of dinner from microwave and sat back next to Chloe.

'' It was good, I talked with principal, I told him about my situation and he said he'll support my every decision'' Chloe said.

'' That's great babe'' Luke said and smiled.

'' I'm going to take a shower, I'm tired'' Chloe said and stood up.

'' Can I join you?'' Luke smirked.

''You don't need to ask'' Chloe said and disappeared behind bathroom doors.


	9. Chapter 9

**Smut warning, RATED M! Enjoy next chapter! :)**

Chapter 9

Luke ate fast rest of his dinner and went to the bathroom. Chloe was standing in front of a mirror, looking at her reflection and rubbing her already visible pregnant belly. After few second she saw her husband. He wrapped his arms around her belly and kissed her neck. Her left hand shot to the back of his neck, pulling him closed while he bit her neck. Then suddenly he stopped his actions and stepped back. He unzipped her dress and slowly pulled it down. She stepped out of dress and turned around to face him. Immediately she pulled his neck closer and kissed him hard. He bit her bottom lip and her lips parted. Their tongues were fighting for dominance while Chloe unbuttoned Luke's shirt and tossed it to ground. Kiss was getting more and more heated when Luke unhooked Chloe's bra. He started massaging her breasts and swallowed her moans.

Chloe smiled when she felt something poking her thigh. She slid her hand to bulge in his pants, still kissing him passionately. After few seconds she pulled away for air and with smile she pulled his pants and boxers down. He was almost hard so she started stroking him and kissing his neck and chest with open mouth kisses. Suddenly Luke caught her thighs and slammed her hard, but the same time carefully enough, into doors earning loud moan. He ripped her panties off of her and lined his dick with her entrance. He stabilized them and slowly entered her, still lifting her off the ground. He was moving painfully slow inside her. Her eyes were squeezed shut, one arm wrapped around his neck and second was on his back. When he pushed his whole length into her, she moaned loudly and he kissed her hard again.

'' Shit Luke, I'm already so close.'' she panted and rest her head on crock of his sweaty neck. She wrapped her legs tighter around his hips. Cold wooden door were doubling her pleasure. Her jaw went slack as Luke filled her over and over again.

''I'm going to cum babe,'' he moaned and thrust in and out of Chloe with blinding speed and force. Chloe wanted to pleasure him even more and slid her hand down, between their sweaty bodies. She took his balls in her hand and squeezed them a little.

'' Fuck Chlooo'' he moaned loudly and gripped her hips harder. Chloe was looking for something to hold onto, but found nothing. She pulled him into heated kiss and wrapped her hands around his neck.

After few seconds he shoot his whole load into his wife and felt how her walls started to clenching around him. She screamed his name loudly and squeezed her eyes shut. It took them few minutes to get down from their highs.

'' Fuck Lucas, I can't move,'' Chloe moaned.

'' Good you have me, right?'' Luke pulled his penis out of his wife and still with her on his hands he got into shower. Good thing that they had both, bathtub and shower.

'' Babe, you must stand up,'' Luke said softly stroking her red, flushed cheeks.

'' But I want to sleep,'' she pouted like little child hiding her head in crock of his neck.

'' Ohh come on, we need to shower, I can't do it with you on me babe,'' he said and slowly put her back on the ground, but still holding her, preventing from fall.

'' God, my legs feels so jelly,'' she said and held on his forearms strongly.

'' Are you okay babe?'' he asked a little bit worried.

'' No, I mean yes… I… I don't know.'' she said and put one hand on her forehead.

'' Sit down. '' Luke said and helped her sit on tiles.

''Better?'' he asked after few seconds.

''Yeah, I've just had a post-orgasmic mind blown.'' they both laughed and slowly stood up.

Luke turned the water on and stood behind his wife. He took a gel and softly rubbed it into Chloe's warm body.

'' That feels so good Luke'' Chloe said and rest her head on his shoulder.

''Well, I'm happy you enjoy it. But now turn around'' he said and took some more gel on his hands. When Chloe was facing him he started massaging her neck, shoulders, collarbone, breasts and belly. When he finished, he washed all of soap and knelt on front of her.

'' I love you so much, even if I haven't seen you yet. But I love you and your mommy with my whole heart and it will never change. Even if I won't be able to be with you two anymore, I will always love you with all I have.'' he whispered kissing her belly. Next, they exited bathroom and head to their bed without bothering with wearing clothes.

Next day, Chloe woke up alone in bed. She was still naked and her body felt sore. She looked up at clock.

'' Shit!'' she screamed and run to bathroom.

''I'll be so late, fuck, fuck, fuck'' she was screaming to herself when she put on jeans, blue top and make up. Then she run to her office, took a books and head to her car. She couldn't remember last time she drove so fast. She rushed to teacher's room 5 minutes before the bell. She fell on chair breathing heavily.

''Whoa, Chloe are you okay?'' she heard a voice and turned around to see who's talking to her.

'' Uhuh, yes Stacie, I'm okay'' she answered and smiled politely to girl.

'' You're sure? You look like you run all the way here from your house'' Stacie joked and sit next to Chloe

'' I just overslept, I don't know why my husband did not woke me up…'' she sighed and looked at screen on her phone.

'' Well, it happens. Take care, I need to go to prepare class for my lesson'' Stacie smiled and walked out of room. Chloe touched his husband photo on her phone and automatically called him.

'' Hey babe, something important? I don't have time right now'' she heard.

'' No it's fine. I almost overslept, why didn't you woke me up?'' she frowned.

'' Chloe, I went to work at 5 o clock, so there was no reason to wake you up. I'm sorry baby but I really don't have a time now'' he whispered and before Chloe could say something more, he hung up.

'' Luke what the fuck!…'' she said a little bit too loud and some older teachers looked at her indignantly. She took her books and key to her class and walked out. While she was walking she called her best friend, Beca.

'' Hey Becs, Jesse's home?'' she asked and opened the doors of her class.

'' No, when I woke up he was already gone. Why you're asking, something happened?'' Beca said worried.

'' No, no it's fine. I just called Luke and he whispered that he can't talk with me and then hung up. I'm just surprised and I don't know what's happening.'' Chloe sighed. She thought that Beca would know something more.

'' Well, I called Jesse and he didn't even answer… You're at school already?''

'' Yes, I just let kids to class so I need to go but call me if they call you okay?

'' Yes, sure thing. Take care Chlo'' Beca said and then both girls hung up.

2 hours passed by, Chloe was in the middle of her third lesson when suddenly her phone rang. She looked at screen and saw her husband smiling face.

'' Ohh I'm sorry guys, I need to answer. Please write your tests and I'll be back in a minute'' she said and walked out of classroom. She swiped screen with her finger and put phone to her ear.

'' Lucas, what's happening, is everything okay?'' she said immediately.

''Um, Chloe Beale? Luke's wife?'' she heard some voice but for sure it wasn't Luke's one.

'' Umm yes, it's her. Where is Lucas?'' she asked and started panicking a little bit.

'' I'm sorry that I must tell you this, but Officer Beale was in shooting… he was transported to Tampa's Medical Center'' he said and stay silent, waiting for some replay from her. But Chloe couldn't talk. Tears were already running down her face, her legs felt weak and her eyes were opened wide.

 **What do you think? Will Lucas survive? Let me know in reviews! ; )**


	10. Chapter 10

**NO SMUT HERE. Just more drama.**

''Mrs. Beale? Are you still there?'' the man asked.

'' Umm yeah I'm… I am here. I'll be in hospital in 20 minutes'' she said and hung up. She resist her back on wall and put one hand on forehead and other on her belly.

'' It's okay, don't panic, don't panic'' she was repeating but it didn't helped. Tears were still running down her cheeks and she was trying to calm down her heavy breathing. After few seconds she walked back to her class, trying not to fall and cry hard in front of kids.

'' I need to go somewhere immediately, I'll send here teacher to take care of you guys'' she said as calm as she could, but she couldn't stop sniffing.

'' Mrs. Beale, what happened?'' she heard questions from her students but she didn't care. She just took her purse and walked out without looking at them. She run to teachers room, she could barely see because tears were constantly filling her eyes. Then she bumped into something. Well, someone. She almost fell because of force but she felt a strong arms catching her.

'' Ohh my God, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?'' Chloe looked up and saw her boss, Mr. Fischer. Her make-up was running down her face along with tears and she was holding his forearms strongly, in case she would fall.

'' I need to go'' she sniffed and break down in tears again.

'' Chloe !'' Beca screamed as she walked to room and saw her friend.

'' Oh God, what happened?! '' She said and put Chloe's arms in hers. But Chloe didn't answered, she was just crying and repeating ' I need to go' words.

'' Chloe please talk to me. Is it something with the baby? You feel pain? Please Chloe, talk'' Beca said trying to hold her friend with principal help.

'' It's Luke…'' Chloe choked and look into Beca's eyes.

'' Luke what?! Jesus Chloe talk!'' Beca rose her voice. She was scared and worried that if something bad happened to Lucas, it also could happened to Jesse.

'' He was shot'' Chloe whispered after few seconds. She heard some gasps from other teachers in room and she tried to stand up straight. She needed to go to hospital. Go to Luke and find out he's okay.

'' Please Beca, take me to hospital, I'm begging you!'' Chloe said breathing heavily. Beca didn't answered, she helped her friend stand up, she took her things and few minutes later they were in Beca's car, driving to hospital.

'' They said something more?'' she asked to fill up painful silence.

''No, he just said that Lucas have been shot'' Chloe whispered looking through the window.

'' Can you drive faster?'' she asked after few seconds.

'' Chloe, I'm driving as fast as I can, trust me'' Beca sighed. She was also really worried, but she always was the calmer one if it comes to situations like that. Chloe was the one to panic. They finally reached hospital and Chloe run to reception desk, trying to form full words and sentences.

'' My.. My husband Lucas… He's officer, he's here'' Chloe was saying but women behind the desk couldn't understand anything.

'' I'm sorry I can't understand you. Calm down Mrs.'' Said confused women.

'' Her husband , Officer Lucas Beale was shot and he was transported here. Where is he?'' Beca said while she was rubbing circles on Chloe's back to calm her down a little.

'' Ohh yes, I know who you're talking about. He on surgery now. This corridor, last door at left'' she said and smiled sympathetically at Chloe.

'' Okay honey, come on'' Beca said and lead Chloe through corridor. She sat Chloe down on chair and knelt in front of her. She took her hands in hers.

'' I knew it. I knew that it will happen one day. Beca he can't die, I can't do this on my own'' Chloe said and burst into tears.

'' Honey it's going to be okay, he'll make it. You understand me?'' she said firmly.

'' He knew Beca'' Chloe whispered wiping tears from her cheeks.

'' What? What do you mean?'' Beca asked confused.

'' We were having a shower together. He knelt in front of me and he said that he'll always love me and baby no matter what will happened. He said….'' Chloe whispered and suddenly her eyes went wide.

'' Oh my God Beca that could've been our goodbye! Oh my God he knew that he's in danger. Oh my God, oh my God!'' Chloe started panicking and stood up. Beca was trying to calm her down when they heard voice.

'' Chloe! '' she turned around and saw her husband.

'' Luke…'' she said and in one second, she was in his arms crying hard.

'' Jesus Luke! What the fuck?!'' Beca screamed.

'' I wanted to make a surprise for Chloe, I went to her school and everyone were really surprised that I am there. I couldn't find her so I went to principal and he told me that I was shot and you guys are here'' Luke said still holding his wife close to him, rubbing her back.

'' Well, someone called Chloe whilst she was in lesson from your number and said that you were shot'' Beca said with risen voice.

'' And were the hell is Jesse?'' She asked nervous.

'' Jesse is on police station and I lost my phone somewhere'' he sighed.

'' Oh my God'' Chloe whispered and stepped back looking at confused Luke. She put her one hand belly and another between her legs.

'' Chlo what…'' Luke said but didn't finished. He saw blood on his wife hand.

'' Oh my God Chloe!'' He screamed and she instantly fell right into his arms.

'' Luke ohh my God'' Chloe was screaming and crying pretty loud, because everyone in hall looked at them. They both were on the ground, Chloe was laying on Luke's thighs.

'' Help! We need help'' Beca screamed and suddenly a doctor came to them. They took Chloe on stretcher and run to ER. Luke run after them holding Chloe's hand.

'' It's going to be okay baby, don't be scared'' he whispered into her ear but Chloe didn't hear him anymore. She passed out, from the sharp pain that shot through her body when she was lifted up on stretcher. Luke wanted to go to room with her but was stopped.

'' I'm sorry, you need to stay here'' doctor said.

'' But my wife is there! She's bleeding, she's pregnant!'' Luke was screaming. He was scared that they'll lose baby. And even more scary was thought that he can lose Chloe.

'' Mr. I need you to stay calm. We will help her. How far long she is?'' doctor asked and looked at Beca.

'' She's.. it's fifth month'' Beca said.

'' Okay, you guys stay here, she need me there. I promise I will help them'' doctor said and disappeared behind white doors.

''Luke…'' Beca said and stepped closer to her friend.

''Beca I… I can't lose them… It's all my fault'' he said and she immediately pulled him into hug.

'' It's not your fault Lucas'' she said and hugged him tighter. They stayed like that for few minutes. Finally Luke moved up and sit on chair. He hid his head in his hands. Beca sit next to him. Suddenly the door opened and doctor exited room. Luke immediately stood up and approached him.

'' Doctor…'' Luke said and looked at man.

'' We managed to stabilize your son condition and he's no longer in danger'' doctor said and Luke breathed out air in relief.

'' And what about my wife?'' he asked confused.

'' Well… You should sit down''

 **What you guys think doctor will tell to Luke? Leave your idea's in reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for long wait, just life got really crazy. I'll finish this story for sure, but I don't know when. I have no idea what should I put into this story, should I make it more dramatic or make it slow and happy. I don't know, if anyone are still reading this, you guys can send me your ideas, it'll be big help for me. Anyway… Hope you guys will like it and I'm waiting for your reviews ; )**

''Come on baby…Wake up, please.'' Luke sighed holding Chloe's hand in his own. He was sitting on the chair beside her hospital bed. Suddenly he heard a doors open and saw their friend, Beca.

'' Hey there, how's she?'' Beca asked and handed him a cup of coffee.

'' The same, still the same…'' Luke frowned and looked at his wife. She was lying on the hospital bed, her face and arms paler than usual. The only color they could see was her red hair.

''I can't believe this happened so suddenly… I mean… What the doctor said?'' Beca said and sat on the other side of Chloe's bed.

'' He said that she should wake up soon. She didn't even said she was in pain or something… I thought that she had appendix surgery when she was a kid…'' Luke said still looking at his wife.

''Yeah, I didn't know either,'' Beca said. They were sitting in silence, when suddenly brunette's phone started ringing. She went out of the room, leaving the couple alone.

''I'm sorry Luke, I need to go. Jess called and…'' Before Beca could end her sentence Luke cut her off.

'' Okay, you were here long enough Beca,'' he said and stood up to hug smaller woman. '' Thank you for being here for her. '' He whispered into brunette ear.

''Of course. I'm here for you too, you know?'' She smiled and hugged him stronger.

''Thanks'' Luke said and let go of brunette grip.

''Call me if anything will happen'' Beca said and left few seconds later.

A nurse woke Luke up a few hours later, he hadn't meant to fall asleep, but once he saw Chloe, even in the state she was in, he was finally able to decompress a little bit after an incredibly stressful day.

"Mister, visiting hours are over." The nurse's voice was soft and warm, but not comforting in any way. Luke was still half asleep, blinking quickly to adjust to the harsh hospital lighting. It took him a few seconds to acclimate himself and figure out where he was, and then he quickly looked over at his wife, scared he had missed something important while he was asleep.

"Don't worry, she hasn't woken up yet."

"Shouldn't that be something to worry about?" Luke's mind was moving in a thousand different directions. "Shouldn't she be awake by now?"

"Not yet." He was assured, "with the amount of stress her body was put under today and the medication she's on, it would be very uncommon for her to be awake right now. The doctor will probably wean her off the medication tomorrow and she should wake up then."

"I can't leave her though." Luke protested, a little bit of panic in his voice. "What if she does wake up and I'm not here? I promised her I wouldn't leave."

"We'll take good care of her." The nurse assured him with a smile. "You should go home and get some rest."

"No, I told her I'd stay." Luke tried again "She can't be alone."

"Mister…" the nurse sighed, "I cannot let you stay."

"You don't understand!" Luke was trying not to raise his voice, but apparently he had enough because Beca poked her head in from the hall. Luke felt tears coming to his eyes and tried his best to hold them back. "She needs me here."

"Can you give us a few more minutes?" Jesse asked the nurse as Beca walked over to where Luke was standing, wrapping her arms protectively around her best friend who proceeded to completely fall apart. "We'll leave, just give him a chance to say goodnight."

The nurse looked conflicted, but after a few moments pause finally relented "I can give you 10 minutes, but after that I'll have to insist." Beca nodded and mouthed a quick 'thank you' to the nurse as she left, while she stroked Luke's arm, trying to calm him down.

"I can't leave her." He said "I promised her I'd be here."

"I know Luke, but those are the rules." Jesse had never seen Luke like this before, a mixture of overly tired, terrified and angry. It broke his heart a to see his best friend like this, as if his heart didn't hurt enough when he glanced over and saw his other friend hooked up to machines in a hospital bed.

'' Luke, man, come with us. We'll come back in the morning, now you need to rest.'' Jesse said and patted his friend back.

" 6 A.M. and I'm here," Luke said and walked to Chloe's bed. " I'll be back in few hours baby, don't wake up if I'm not here," He said and kissed her forehead. Then, all three of them walked out of the hospital room.

„Okay, careful baby'' Luke said to his wife, as she was stepping out of their SUV. After week of being in hospital, Chloe was finally able to come back home. Obviously, she needed to stay in the bed, for the rest of the pregnancy but lying in her own bed, in her own house was much better than lying in hospital room with white walls and all of that creepy, beeping machines.

"I know Lucas. I can walk by myself. I'm not disabled." Chloe said and rolled her eyes again as her husband grabbed her waist.

"I'm not saying you are disabled. I'm trying to help you," Luke pouted looking at his now 6 months pregnant wife.

"Luke…" Chloe sighed and squeezed his hand. "I'm okay, our son is okay too," she smiled at him and kissed him in the corner of his mouth.

"Please, let me help you Chloe." Luke said and they walked into their house. He felt bad enough for this whole situation. Maybe he should be more careful. Maybe he should have his phone with him all the time and that wouldn't happen. Chloe and his son would be safer.

Chloe took her jacket off and walked to the kitchen. She took a chocolate bar and bit it, as she turned around. Luke walked inside and smiled at his wife.

"I knew they won't survive for a long time" he laughed and went upstairs to put Chloe's clothes out of bag.

15 minutes later, when he finished, Luke came down to find his sleeping wife. She was half laying and half sitting on the couch with candy wrappers around her.

'' I couldn't sleep last night, you know? I couldn't because I knew you're here. Alone. I blamed myself for a lot of things and I was just sitting on the bed all night. I felt like… Everything was turning against me, when I was only trying to do the right thing. And… I felt like an idiot, I felt sad, angry… You could've die Chloe… And I just started crying… For a long, long time. I'm so exhausted.." With that words, Luke started crying again. " I was trying to protect you, keep you safe. It's like I had one job… One job and I screwed it up. And for that I'm sorry, I guess that's what I do. I let down people that I love."

" If I died, how would you live with that?" Chloe asked, out of blue. Luke looked at her, terrified. They were chilling out in their garden, after Chloe woke up from her nap.

" How would I live with your death?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, how would you?" Chloe said.

" I wouldn't. I would rather die, than live without you here," Luke said and hid his head in Chloe's neck.

" Good thing we don't have to check this, I'm here," Chloe said, kissing Luke's forehead. "We're all here, happy and safe, you can fall asleep now baby," And with this words, Luke closed his eyes.


End file.
